One Night in Vegas:The Beginning
by xMrs.Gregory.Housex
Summary: What was left out in One Night in Vegas. The meeting and the wedding. Hope this answer all your questions.
1. Chapter 1

First off, I'd like to thank **Kuntrygal **for helping me out. She's an amazing author so I'm honored she has offered to assist me. With that said I recommend you check her stories out. I'm addicted to all of them.

Now, to get down to business. A lot of my readers asked me about how Edward and Bella met up in Vegas because I failed to explain that in **One Night in Vegas, **so that is what I'm hoping to accomplish here. This was meant to be a one-shot but as I began writing I decided to do this in two chapters. One explaining what Edward was doing in Vegas and how he met up with Bella and the second will be the wedding and the events that led up to it. Hope this will answer some of your questions and that you all enjoy. Please R&R.

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**One Night in Vegas: The Beginning.**

**Edward's Point of View**

I scanned the busy streets of Vegas as I stepped out of the taxi I had taken from the airport to get here- here being the hotel I would be staying at for the next two weeks. I had only been in the city for about and hour and I was already exhausted, or maybe I was a bit jet lagged? It didn't really matter either way. I just didn't want to be here, but like any business owner, I didn't have much of a choice (Okay, so I didn't have a choice, and I choose not to be a bad influence on my company). I had yet another merger to complete before I could return to the comfort of my apartment back in New York, and if I had any luck I'd be able to close the deal sooner than planned and get on a plane home within a week.

I momentarily pulled myself from my thoughts and turned my attention back to the taxi on the street at my side, and grabbed my luggage and paid the man; muttering my thanks as I walked toward the hotel. It was about seven in the evening and the streets were already lively with tourist (I guess that's an all day thing) and party goers, most of which were already plaster. People just had no self respect these days. To be this drunk so early in the evening was despicable. Face contorted with disgust I maneuvered my way through people and to the front door of the hotel. Once inside I quickly checked in and made my way to my room; declining any assistance. I was rich, but not completely invalided. Okay, so, I had hired help at home to do the cooking and cleaning, but in my defense I couldn't cook for the life of me. My own mother wouldn't eat anything I put together- bless her heart. And cleaning? What man could properly clean a house and manage his laundry without messing up? Been there tried that, and quite frankly I like my whites exactly that- white. Last time I tried to attempt washing my own clothes, they came out pink, and I'm telling you that was not a happy day.

I entered my room with a sigh and made sure I closed and locked the door behind me; after all I wasn't expecting anyone until tomorrow and I really didn't want unannounced visitors. Inspecting the room as I walked, I flung my suit case onto the bed and crossed the room to pull the window curtain closed. I didn't want anyone peeking at me through the window either, not that that was really a possibility; there wasn't a building located across the street, not to mention I was eight stories up, so any peeping tom would need to be in some sort of air craft. Color me paranoid I guess. I was pulling lose my tie and heading to the restroom when my cell phone went off and from the assigned ring tone I knew who it was instantly.

Crossing the room quickly I tore open my suit case and searched for my phone. I knew it was a bad idea to fling it in there at the airport when I was waiting for the taxi, but the damned thing just didn't want to stay in my pocket. Finally locating the small device I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear with a smile on my face. "Well, hello beautiful," I said as I pushed my suit case to the side so that I could sit on the edge of the bed. My mother laughed softly on the other end.

"Well, hello to you too," She said softly. "How was your flight from the East Coast, dear?"

I tore my tie from around my neck and sighed; dropping the damned thing to the floor. "Decent I suppose," I said as I began to work on the buttons of my shirt. "I'll just be glad when I can go home."

"Ah, well, you have go to do what you got to do." I merely nodded at my mother's words, fully aware that she couldn't see me, but what was I to say? I never wanted this job, but I wasn't going to bring it up. It was my father's company and when he passed away he left it to me. At first I had argued, but my mother spoke one word that had me sighing in defeat. Disappointment. "Have you had dinner yet Edward?" She asked, pulling me from my thoughts. "I thought perhaps we could met up for dinner. It's been awhile since we've done that."

"No," I stated simply; my brows furrowing in confusion. "I hadn't quite got there yet but anyway how are we going to have dinner when you are in Seattle?" My mother was quiet a moment causing me to groan. "You are in Seattle, aren't you?" It wasn't like I didn't want to see my mother. I loved her to pieces and I would openly agree that I didn't see her as often as I should, but I didn't feel much like going out. I had planned on a nice long hot shower, ordering from room service, and then going to bed.

"Well, no," She began softly. I rolled my eyes and fell back against the bed; hitting my head on the corner of my travel bag. Annoyed I reached forward and knocked the offending object to the floor. "What do you expect Edward? You told me you were coming back to the West Coast, did you expect me to let an opportunity to met up with my son pass me by?"

I chuckled softly and shook my head. "I suppose not, but you know I could have came to you when I was done here." I pointed out; knowing my mother wouldn't have any of that, not that it made a difference anyway. She was already here. "So, since you are here, somewhere, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Valentino's in forty-five minutes? I made a reservation."

Leave it to my mother to pick an Italian restaurant, not that I really minded. I liked Italian food as much as the next person. "Alright mom," I said softly; knowing that I would have to shower and change quickly to met her there in time. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you Eddie."

Eddie. I groaned. I hated that, but being as it was my mother there wasn't much I could do about it.

"Mom," I practically whined causing her to chuckle softly.

"What dear?"

"I love you too," I muttered with a sigh. After she muttered goodbye I flipped my phone closed and threw it up near the pillows. So much for a nice relaxing shower, an over-priced meal from room services, and hitting the hay. It was going to be a long night. Jumping up from the bed I shrugged off my shirt and let it drop to the floor near my tie and headed towards the bathroom.

I was fortunate enough to find a taxi driver that found the place with no problem, but then again now-a-days everyone owned a GPS. It also helped that he was a native and he probably drove people here often. I paid for my trip and got out of the car smiling as I noticed my mother standing in front of the building waiting. She looked vibrant and ageless. "Edward," She said breathlessly as she approached me; instantly wrapping her arms around me. I chuckled; following suit and hugging her back tightly and lifting her up off her feet. "I've missed you," She murmured as I placed her back down on her feet. I noticed tears shining behind her eyes as she took a step back to look up at me.

"Mom," I said softly, leaning down to brush my lips against her forehead. "I've missed you too." She smiled and lifted her hand and lightly caressed my cheek.

"Your father would be so proud of you," She said endearingly. "You have accomplished so much." She dropped her hand from my face and reached for my hand. I didn't know what to say. It wasn't often we talked about my father, the pain of losing him so unexpectedly was still raw, but when he was brought up it was by my mother saying something along the lines of how proud he would be if he could see me now. I lightly squeezed her hand and she pulled me forward. "Come now. Let's go eat."

I followed my mother into the building, listening to her chatter happily about her current assignment in Seattle and one she would be taking up in the next few months in Virginia. She's an interior designer and has been named one of the best. She was passionate about her job and anyone could see that with all the hard work she pulls off to please her clients. I envied her with that. I nodded as she continued to speak as we were being lead back to where we would be dining replying when appropriate.

I apparently wasn't paying enough attention to my surroundings because the next thing I knew was I was bumping into someone. She stumbled forward and I moved quickly, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her up and steadying her on her feet. "I am so sorry," I mumbled; instantly releasing my hold on her. She giggled softly and turned around to face me. My eyes widened as our eyes met and my blood instantly ran cold. She was one person I had never expected and quite honestly never wanted to see again in my life. She smiled up at me and lifted her hand to brush her short spiky black hair out of her face.

_Alice Brandon_...

One of my many personal demons from the hell I liked to call high school. Not to mention the best friend of the only woman I ever truly loved. Sure, it was high school and I was young, but I was positive I'd never feel the same for anyone like I felt for Bella Swan. I frowned at the thought of girl I considered my own personal angel. Last I heard of her was that she married her jackass of a high school sweetheart. Alice had like to tease me along with Jacob Black about my feelings for Bella, not to mention the fact that I was scrawny and a complete nerd. Not anymore though. Not that it mattered really. Bella didn't notice me in high school, why would she now?

_She's married you idiot._

"Forgive me," She muttered softly. My eyes narrowed a bit and I stepped aside to allow her to pass. I didn't want to be in her presence any longer than I had to. I was half tempted to tell my mother I wasn't feeling well and just bail on the dinner completely, after all, I wasn't hungry. I wasn't childish either, so I'd suck it up. She obviously didn't recognize me. She seemed perplexed at my sudden change of attitude, but that had instantly changed when her eyes landed on someone behind me. Her facial expression lightened and a sad knowing smiling found her lips. "Sweety," She purred holding out her arms.

Curiosity getting the best of me I turned to see who she was welcoming into her open arms. My breath caught in my throat and it felt like my heart stopped completely. There stood Isabella Swan, love of my life, not even three feet behind me. I didn't know how to react so I just stood there watching as Bella fell into Alice arms. I vaguely heard my mother's voice and felt her small hand on my upper arm. "Edward, come." She said tugging on my arm and reluctantly I followed, but not before I noticed the tears that hung in my Bella's eyes.

I was distracted the entire time we were their, barely touching my food. I had found myself excusing myself from the table often in hope to catch another glance at her, but to no avail. It would seem that she and the evil hell pixie had already left. By the time we were leaving the restaurant my mother was frowning at me and I felt disappointment swell up. I hadn't been anything but rude this evening. "Edward," She murmured softly as she cupped my face in her hands and pulled me down to her level so that I was looking her directly in her eyes. "Son, are you alright? You have been a bit out of character all evening. I'm not even sure you ate any of your food."

I gave her one of my famous smiles; the one she, herself, told me dazzled the women. "Yes, mom, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit tired." To my relief she accepted that and pressed her lips lightly to my forehead before sighing and releasing me.

"I should have thought this meeting through better," She said simply. "I knew you would be tired, but I was just too damned eager to see you."

"Don't worry about it," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her to my side. We walked down the strip a moment in silence until a cab pulled up and she decided it would be best for her to take her leave being that she had an early flight back to Seattle. I insisted on paying her cab fair, but she instantly declined. I kissed her lightly on her cheek and we muttered our goodbyes as she climbed into the car.

I took a step back and sighed as I watch my mother's cab disappear. It only took that long for my mind to fall back to Bella. Why was she here and why did she look so broken? Where was her husband? I cringed as I thought of Jacob Black. What I'd love to do to get back at him for everything he put me through in high school.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my head; deciding in that moment I wouldn't return to my hotel room just yet. The idea of a cold beer sounded good, so I headed toward the closest bar. I wasn't much of a drinker mostly because I was a bit of a light weight, but I would occasionally have one or two drinks in times of extreme stress or at a social event. I made my way to the back of the building where the bar was located all while watching couples on the dance floor as they ground themselves into one another intimately. I shook my head and turned my attention to where I was currently headed, only to stop short at the sight before me.

There she was again, sat alone at the bar facing the dance floor with a beer in hand. My beautiful angel, Bella. She didn't seem to have changed much since high school, but something was off. Here eyes were dull instead of the usual bright and lively that I had grown to love and dark circles outlined them; something I hadn't notice in my brief sighting of her earlier. Pain outlined her features and she looked utterly broken. My heart ached for her.

I took a deep breath and headed toward her with the hopes that I could bring the smile back to her divine features. I mean, it wasn't like she would know who I was anyway. The bout of courage I had dissipated instantly when her evil pixie side kick approached her and tore her beer from her hand and placed it on the counter. Bella frowned down at Alice who merely smiled and took her hand and pulled a ring off my goddess's finger. Bella opened her mouth to argue and reached out to take what Alice took from her, but Alice merely shook her head and spoke, calmly is seemed, to her and she relaxed and nodded sadly. I couldn't help but wish I knew what they were talking about.

I decided in taking slow steps forward and make my way over to them and to get out of the way of dancers. If I had been paying more attention to what was going on around me rather than to two of them I could have sworn I was groped a few times. I watched as Alice pressed the ring in to Bella's hand and nod encouragingly. Bella took a deep breath and sucked her lower lip in between her teeth and I groaned at the sight. The simple gesture of unease shouldn't have been as erotic as it was, but even in high school it had this effect on me. I made it to the edge of the bar, watching the two through the corner of my eyes.

Bella sat up with more confidence and I sat down on the stool; unfortunately I could no longer see her face, but I was now in hearing distance. "It's alright Bells," Alice said placing her hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's not, but it's going to be." Bella replied as jumped off the stool, stumbling a bit from the effects of too much alcohol, and lifted her arm in the air, flinging her ring into the crowd of dancers. "Fuck you Jacob Black you unfaithful prick!" She spat out before breaking down into a fit of tears. I was up and at her side before I had thought about what I was doing, or what I was going to say.

Alice and Bella looked at me questioningly and I felt myself pale. I tried to think, but the process seemed too difficult. So, I merely said the first thing that came to mind. "Any man that would make an angel such as yourself shed tears isn't at all worth your time."

She sniffled softly, forcing a sad smile to her lips as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I guess." She said softly before reaching back to grab her beer only to find it was gone.

"I think you have had enough to drink Bella." Alice said softly, ignoring me which didn't bother me in the least bit. I was planning on doing the same with her. "We should head back to our hotel now. Jasper will be calling soon."

I was amazed to hear that they had stayed together and from the sight of the ring on Alice's finger they were now married, but I wasn't at all interested. I was actually beginning to feel awkward as I stood there between them as they spoke. "I'm not ready Alice," She said softly. "I'll meet you back in the room in a few."

Alice frowned, obviously not pleased. Tough shit. "Bells, I'm not going to leave you here by yourself."

Bella turned to me then and my eyes widened when she took my hand and lifted it for Alice to see. "I'm not alone." Alice's eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips.

"You don't know him!" She whispered, or at least attempted to because I still heard her. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. If only they realized I wasn't as much of a stranger as they thought I was.

My angel turned to me again, still holding my hand, and smiled a bit brighter. "Hi, I'm Bella."

I smiled and lightly squeezed her hand. I knew full well who she was and it wasn't likely I'd ever forget. "Edward." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Edward," She replied before turning back to Alice, who wasn't at all amused. "Alice this is Edward. See, we aren't strangers anymore. Not that it matters. I'm a big girl. Promise."

Alice groaned and stomped her feet in defeat. "Fine Bella, but please don't get to fucked up and don't stay out too late." Bella nodded and sighed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I'll see you later." She promised as she watched Alice stalk off toward the entrance. I couldn't believe how unbelievably lucky I had gotten. This would surely be a night I would never forget.


	2. Author's Note

**I wish I had some kind of good news to share with you all, but I do not, and if I do it's minimal. I need a break. Meaning, I will not be writing, or posting updates for awhile. I'm sure you are wondering why I've come to this point, to this decision. It's simple; I have a few reasons, and the main being that two days ago I lost my grandfather to terminal stomach cancer. I had know for months that he was dying, and because I was reluctant to do what I wanted, personally, because it wasn't what my grandmother wanted I missed my chance to say goodbye; because of that I am consumed with guilt.**

**Second reason is that school is stressing me out and I find myself most of class writing outlines for chapters, meaning I really need to get my priorities straight before I flunk out of college. I have no future with Bella and Edward or any other fictional character so I putting them on the back burner- where they should have been placed when school began.**

**So, for the time being I'm on hiatus. I need to sort out my life, to grieve, and to find out where I want to be and to be going. Just to give you all a hint to how long I'll be gone, my class semester ends on December 12, 2009. I may or may not be back before then. It all depends.**

**Before I go I want to thank you all for your support this far. It really means a lot to me, especially since I never imagined coming this far with any of my stories. I bit you all farewell for now and beg that you all take care. I'll see you all in December some time (or sooner- who knows).**

**Love Always,**

**Anna-Marie**


End file.
